greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Denny Duquette, Jr.
Denny Duquette was a heart patient and love interest of Izzie Stevens during. He died following a heart transplant due to a stroke. Later, he appeared to Meredith as a ghost type figure and again to Izzie when she had cancer. History Congestive Heart Failure Denny grew apart from his parents, but after his heart was replaced and he proposed to Izzie Stevens, he called his parents to tell them to come meet her. Denny had been a patient of Preston Burke for a long time. So when his hopes were dashed once again in Season 2 while trying to get a new heart, he became a DNR patient. In an act of desperation, Izzie cut his LVAD wire so that he could get higher on the transplant list. It worked, and Denny got his heart, but later died of a stroke. Relationships Romantic Izzie Stevens Denny's father told Izzie she was nothing like the women Denny usually dated. Denny first met Izzie when he was admitted to Seattle Grace Hospital as a heart transplant patient. They fell in love, and he eventually proposed to her. He later died because he grew a clot off of the stitches on his chest and it went to his brain. When his father came to meet Izzie after Denny's death, he told Izzie that Denny was rich and had written her a check for 8.7 million dollars and a voice message to his parents telling them he had met the love of his life. The money he had given to Izzie was used to establish Denny Duquette Memorial Clinic. In Season 5, Denny appears to Izzie. At first Izzie fears it is because she hasn't moved on but she soon begins to enjoy having Denny around and goes as far as having sex with him. She eventually realises that Denny is a hallucination, and is appearing because she has cancer. Friendships Meredith Grey Denny was friendly to all the doctors, particularly Izzie, but when Meredith drowned in Elliot Bay, he was extremely kind to her in the after-life. In the after life he could feel Izzie sometimes, if they were in exactly the same spot at exactly the same time. Denny also told Meredith that if she chose to die, she would only get moments with her loved ones. This changed Meredith. Notes and Trivia *Denny died on May 14, 2006 at 7:42pm, at the age of 36. *Denny is scared of hospitals and never sleeps when he is in one. *During a "Morbidity and Mortality" conference, he is referred to as patient number 34986. *He loved animals, cooking, travelling and Scrabble. *Izzie only ever sees Denny when she hallucinates, this is because he is the person she associates most with death. *Denny is known to be wealthy. He also stated that he used to be athletic before he got sick. Gallery 213DennyDuquette.png|Begin the Begin 219DennyDuquette.png|What Have I Done to Deserve This? 220DennyDuquette.png|Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole 221DennyDuquette.png|Superstition 222DennyDuquette.png|The Name of the Game 223DennyDuquette.png|Blues for Sister Someone 224DennyDuquette.png|Damage Case 225DennyDuquette.png|17 Seconds 226DennyDuquette.png|Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response 227DennyDuquette.png|Losing My Religion 316DennyDuquette.png|Drowning on Dry Land 317DennyDuquette.png|Some Kind of Miracle 507DennyDuquette.png|Rise Up 508DennyDuquette.png|These Ties That Bind 509DennyDuquette.png|In the Midnight Hour 510DennyDuquette.png|All By Myself 511DennyDuquette.png|Wish You Were Here 512DennyDuquette.png|Sympathy for the Devil 513DennyDuquette.png|Stairway to Heaven 522DennyDuquette.png|What a Difference a Day Makes 523DennyDuquette.png|Here's to Future Days Appearancess Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:Patients Category:Deceased Characters Category:GA S2 Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:Patients (Cardio) Category:Patients (Transplant)